The Twilight 25
by distant.dream118
Summary: A collection of twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period.
1. Heart: It's You

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Heart**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

She feels the shift. The yearning for a new day, a tomorrow, is gone. Now she craves him. Bronze hair, green eyes, and earthy scent.

Her body begins its journey to him.

As she approaches him, she feels eternity sting her skin. They are a cosmic collision of hearts and souls.

His eyes seize hers, and she doesn't even have to ask. This is the oldest story time has ever told.

His breath rushes out, and his body no longer needs anything but her.

The strain of a life spent searching is instantly erased by two simple words.

"It's you."


	2. Light: Fireflies

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**A big thank you to Kristi for beta'ing for me! **

**Ron Pope's music was a HUGE inspiration for this. Pretty sure I listened to him on repeat the entire time I was writing. Credit where credit is due, and all that stuff. **

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Light**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

Soft grass and the dew of early morning touch their bare skin. They have built love here. Bare bodies and sweet tears have shaped a love that they had never known existed. It began here, and it will end in this very spot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's family was nearing the end of the 4 hour drive from Seattle to Lake Crescent. School had just let out for the summer, and they would be spending three months at their cabin near the lake.

Charlie pulled into the tiny parking lot of the Safeway. "Alright, ladies. Let's get in and get out. I hate this place." Charlie's eyebrows turned down, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the bright red letters that adorned the front of the building.

Renee laughed, and smiled gently at her husband. "You can stay in the car if you want to."

Bella watched from the backseat of the SUV, as her father gently placed his large hand on her mother's cheek. "That is why I love you."

Rene placed her hand over his, and gave a small squeeze. "I hope you love me for more than just that." A sly smile spread across Charlie's face, and she winked at him.

"Ugh!" Bella's voice rang out in a disgusted tone from the backseat. She hated riding in cars for long periods of time, and it was even worse to be sharing all that time with her parents, who didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. She pulled the handle of the door and pushed it open. "Let's go, Mom."

The shopping trip didn't take much time. Bella and Rene were seasoned veterans to the aisles of this store. They knew exactly what they needed, and could be in and out in less than thirty minutes. Their tiny family had been making this summer journey eleven years, every year since Bella was five.

Bella didn't look forward to the trip as much as her parents did. It always seemed to be a trip in which they played honeymooners and rekindled their romance, rather than spending time as a family. Over the last few years, Bella had spent the majority of her summer reading by the lake, or writing and listening to music in a small meadow that was just a short hike from their cabin.

The meadow was probably Bella's favorite place to be in the world. She especially enjoyed being there just as the sun set in the sky. It was at twilight, that the fireflies came out of their hiding places. They lit up the field, and Bella would watch in amazement as they sparked and cooled all around her. If magic existed, that was it.

They exited the store, with Rene pushing the cart and Bella double checking the list.

"Shit." The expletive flew out of her mouth, and Bella immediately clapped her hand over her lips.

"Watch your language." Her mother chided. "What's the problem?"

"I forgot something. I'm going to run back in."

"Alright, I'll have your father pull the car around."

Bella jogged quickly through the aisles, and stopped just in front of aisle 14. Standing in the middle of the aisle was a tall, copper haired boy. His profile held very distinct features, and her eyes were glued to his jaw. She sucked in a quick breath for confidence, and walked right past him. His eyes followed her, but then turned back to the boxes he was looking at…condoms.

The blush snuck onto Bella's cheeks, as she grabbed the first box of tampons her fingers came into contact with. It's not that she is a prude; it's just that no one wants to be the person standing next the guy checking out condoms. She saw the sideways smirk appear on his face, as she turned on her heels and walked hastily towards the cash register.

Luck was not on her side today. Just as she realized that only one of the 14 registers inside this god-forsaken small town store was open, he rounded the corner still wearing his idiotic grin. She made her way to the back of the line, and again cursed her luck.

The woman in front of her was still unloading her cart, and by the looks of it she still had about 50 cans left to go.

_What the hell do you even do with that many cans of tuna?_

Smiley joined her in line, sans box of condoms. She couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

"Why are you standing in line if you aren't buying anything?" She wants her facial expression to read as irritated. However, once her eyes settle on his face, she can barely get the words out of her mouth.

As if he hadn't noticed he wasn't holding anything, he looked down at his hands, and then back at her. Without saying a word, he reached up and grabbed a random pack of gum from the shelf above the conveyor belt. "My breath is awful." His green eyes now held the laughter that his cheeky smile was holding back.

_Smiley bastard_, Bella thought, as her breath made its way back into her lungs. She didn't really like boys at the moment, and this one with his chiseled jaw and show stopping smile was just pissing her off. Bella and Mike had just recently broken up for the sixth, and final time. She was over him, and his small….Whatever. She was done.

She placed her box of tampons onto the conveyor belt, and set the brown plastic bar behind it.

"Thank God. I'd hate for her to get our purchases mixed up." His voice was deep, but still smooth. Bella turned and narrowed her eyes at him. Immediately, the smile left his face and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"I apologize. I was just joking." While her attention was focused on him, the cashier rang up Bella's purchase. She didn't want to pardon his behavior, but his emerald eyes were so sincere.

"It's alright. I'm just tired and a little worked up." The smile that lit up his face was so genuine she couldn't help but smile back.

He held his hand out, and she shook it gently. "I'm Edward."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella." Her name is prayer on his lips. A whispered plea for more time.

"I know."

They never imagined it would grow into this. They are so young, and this love is so much bigger than they are. Their hearts could barely restrain the complete adoration, and the hurt of leaving it behind threatened to destroy them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She had wanted to be cautious. At the tender age of 16, Bella knew that loving someone would only leave her broken and confused. Logically, she knew that falling for him was a bad idea. Unfortunately, what her brain knew and what her heart wanted were completely different things. Ultimately, her heart won out.

After their initial meeting in the grocery store, they had texted back and forth for about a week. One evening, as Bella was settling into the meadow, a giant red Ford plowed into the clearing. It stopped just short of where Bella had been laying, and Edward jumped out of the front seat. Apparently, he came here often, too.

As the weeks passed, Bella learned a lot about Edward. He lived in a small town called Forks, but drove here frequently to get away from his family. He had one brother, and two sisters. His parents were unhappily married, and he hated the amount of screaming that went on at his house. He ran cross-country track at his school, and he was also on the debate team. He could play piano, but he couldn't sing to save his life. He wanted to believe that love was something special that you never forgot, but he hadn't seen any proof of that in his life. He believed that allowing yourself to love someone was giving them permission to break you.

The meadow was their space. They came here and poured out everything that crossed their minds and hearts. On occasion, Edward's friend Emmett and his girlfriend would join them. Edward had been purchasing condoms for Emmett in the grocery store that day, because Rosalie's father was the manager. When Edward and Bella exited the store together, Emmett had thrown quite a fit and made him go back inside. Emmett was fun to be around, but Bella preferred to spend her time with just Edward.

It was around 5:30 in the evening when Bella made her way into the clearing. She stood in the midst of the giant space clutching the soft blanket to her chest. Minutes later, she heard the familiar rumble of the truck coming down the path. It wasn't really a path, but Edward had 4-wheel drive and he just created his own path.

The truck sped into the meadow, and came to a stop. Bella waited for Edward to jump out and run to her. Typically, he would take her into his arms and spin her around. She felt weightless, beautiful, and loved. So loved.

When she didn't hear the door open, she walked to the bed of the truck and set down the blanket. She walked to the window and tapped gently on the windowpane.

"Hey, handsome." His face turned towards her, and she jerked the door open. She placed one foot on the step up, and launched herself into his lap. She took his tear streaked face into her hands, "What? What is it?"

His forehead sunk to her shoulder, as sobs ripped through him. Her heart was shattering in her chest, while this beautiful boy whispered her name as he cried on her shoulder. She didn't know what to do, so she held him so tightly she thought she was surely keeping him from breathing. Once the tears slowed, she stroked the back of his neck gently and whispered sweet things into his ear.

As fireflies began to light up the air around them, providing a soft glow to the cab of the truck, Edward lifted her gently and carried her to the back of the truck. He let down the tailgate, and spread out their blanket. He watched as she climbed up, and then beckoned him with her hand. Silently they lay next to each other, until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Please. Please tell me what is hurting you." She begged as she took his hand in hers.

"Show me. Show me love, because I don't know what it looks like." In that instant, realization flooded her body. She was lying next to this handsome, crushed, sweet boy, and she loved him. Really loved him, with fiery, passionate, limitless love.

Up until this moment, they had only shared passionate kisses and stolen touches. He had never had sex before, and as much as she wanted to experience that with him, she refused to take that from him and then leave him behind when the summer ended. Until now. Now, she would show him exactly what love was. She would show him love in every action, because he didn't trust the words.

She sat up, and looked down at his face. His eyes were closed, and she kissed each eyelid gently. She had never been the one to take the lead during sex, but she could do it for him. Taking both of his hands in hers she tugged on him until he sat up. His eyes held hers. They were filled with sadness but behind that she could see his hope.

She pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it away. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, and then moved it gently down. Her nails scratched down his chest and belly. He laid back and she continued to move her fingers over his body. Focusing on pouring every ounce of love she had ever come in contact with onto his skin. She used her lips to spell adoration across his body. Her eyes never left his, and when she finally settled herself over him she placed one hand over his heart.

It happened so quickly, but she wouldn't allow him to be sorry for it. The truth was she had never felt anything like it in her life. She had never given herself so completely to anyone, but he now held her entire heart.

His arms held her tightly, and their bare chests were pressed together. "I was wrong." He whispered into her hair.

"About what?"

"It has nothing to do with giving someone the ability to break you. It's allowing them to make you whole."

The words weren't necessary, they had just made love. Tangible love that settled into their skin and was now a part of them. The words weren't necessary, but she wanted him to know without a doubt. She had just shown him exactly what she felt for him, but she wanted him to hear it leave her lips.

She took his face in her hands, and looked straight into his eyes. "I love you."

"I know," His eyes shone brightly, the hope finally coming through. "I love you, too. So much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The fireflies have long since taken their sleeping places among the trees. Their magic is gone, and she wishes that they would come back and shine their light on this gloomy situation. They lay on their backs in the bed of his truck, watching the fog roll across the sky.

"I feel so heavy. Like, I will walk around with the weight of losing you forever." His voice floats to the sky, but his words pierce her heart.

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days from now, her family will pack up their things and head back to Seattle. The knowledge of their impending demise is stifling, but today they are refusing to acknowledge it.

The clouds are dark and rolling. The earthy fresh smell of rain clings to everything, but they will not allow the weather to dictate their mood.

Music is blaring from the cab of his truck, and he is lying on the ground with his arms behind his head. He is wearing his cheeky smile, and his eyes are watching her.

She is spinning in a circle, arms outstretched, allowing every burden she carries to fly away. She feels lighter already, and a silly laugh escapes her lips.

She hears him chuckle. "I think you may be the cutest thing I have ever seen. Please come here. My arms need you."

She stops turning, and raises her eyebrows at him. "Your arms need me?"

"Beautiful girl, as if you didn't already know. You are the reason that I smile."

She runs toward him and flops onto the ground next to him. Immediately, his body is on top of hers. His smile is beatific. "I love your smile."

"I love your innocence."

She huffs, "I'm not innocent."

"Don't be upset. I didn't mean it like that. Although, being innocent isn't a bad thing."

"How did you mean it then?" She crosses her arms over her chest, and looks away from him petulantly.

"I meant your ability to allow yourself to be innocent. You let go of everything, and just have fun. You make me feel lighter, just by being near me."

Edward had a lot of things that weighed him down. He was right, though. When he was with her, he was innocent. He was young and unburdened. He didn't need to carry that weight around, he could just be.

He kissed her gently, and then moved back to her side.

"Has anyone ever broken a promise they made to you?" He asked quietly.

"Plenty of times."

"What's the one you remember the most?"

"I was 7 and it had just snowed. I didn't have school that day, and I wanted so badly to go outside and make snow angels. My dad promised we would go out and make them as soon as he got home from work. When he got home, he said he was too tired. I know it's not much, but it seems to stick out in my memory. What about you?"

She can tell he is hesitating, so she takes his hand and squeezes it three times. It's silly, but it's their silent way of saying I love you. Three words, three squeezes.

He smiles up at the sky, but it fades quickly. "My mom's favorite flowers are orchids. She loves them. I was 9 and it was my parent's anniversary. That morning before I left for school, I reminded my dad to buy her orchids from the flower shop. He promised that he would stop on his way home from work. I sat by the door all afternoon waiting for him to come home. I knew she would be so excited that he remembered. He didn't get them, and he came home late. Dinner was cold and she was furious. It was the biggest fight they had ever had, and it got worse from there."

His eyes were closed, so Bella allowed the tear to roll down her cheek. One broken promise was what he associated with the demise of his parent's marriage. It was clear to Bella that it probably happened long before that, but he didn't see it that way.

"You are almost gone."

"I know."

"If you could go back, would you trade this? If you could skip the inevitable pain."

"Never. I would never ever trade this."

"Promise?"

"Orchids and snow angels," she said, turning to him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In their final moments together he pulls her body to his. They fit together, as though they were made to be connected. With her hips pressed to his and her cheek pressed into the crook of his neck she feels a sense of completion. She doesn't feel broken, or confused. She feels sure and steady. This was love. They are love. The kind of love that knows no boundaries and no faults. It is so pure and intense. It can't be forgotten, and he knows that now.

"I swear to God I will never forget this." Her heart echoed his sentiment. Its beats shouted, _as long as I live_.

"I know."

She knows this, because every single time they made love, she was sure that everything about her had been engraved into his body. Soft pink lips etched into his. Chocolate brown eyes had carved paths all over his body. Limitless, unconditional, fervent love inked on his heart. The change is eternal and the mark is permanent.

Their time together was brief, like the distinct and bold flash of a thousand fireflies. Their memories of first love will be lasting, bright, and beautiful.


	3. Worship: Hallelujah

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**Huge thanks to the beta's. I've got comma issues, big ones. **

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Worship**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant(dot)dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

Alice's petite feet tiptoed up the wooden steps of the small chapel. It was late in the evening, and the moon set the snow white building aglow in soft blue light. She liked to be alone here. Sometimes, she would imagine him sitting in a small chapel, worlds away doing the same thing. She hadn't heard from him in five days, and fear had settled deep in her chest. Sleep was becoming difficult, so she spent the long evenings pouring her heart into softly whispered pleas and prayers for his safe return.

She tugged on the heavy wooden door, and stepped into the tiny chapel. Typically, the church was locked in the evenings, but during times of war the chapel was left open for the public to use. The room was lined with patchwork stained glass windows that cast multi-colored shadows in the moonlight. Several rows of roughly constructed wooden pews lined either side. Alice never sat in the pews, she preferred to march straight up to the alter area and settle in.

Her feet led her fragile heart with sure and steady steps down the aisle, up the three carpeted stairs, and into the open altar area. On Sunday mornings a large table sat in the middle, but it was moved out during the week. To her left, was a small table with rows of glowing votive candles in small red glass holders. The heat from their tiny flames radiated in the small room. Alice imagined the warmth surrounding her to be the love that lit every single one of those candles. She hoped that each of the tiny flames were an example of strong hope, limitless love, and fervent desire for a soldiers return home. She felt it wrap around her, and hoped that each soldier knew exactly how much they were loved.

She sat down in front of the large stained glass window that graced the front of the sanctuary. The window went from floor to ceiling, and was a pieced together representation of a cross. Alice would sit and stare at it all evening, watching as the light shifted red, blue, green, orange, and yellow across her body.

The wishes of her heart began to silently leave her body, and move towards him. Wishes for his unending love, his sweet beautiful voice, his rough warm hands, and his safe return; every ounce of strength she had was used to propel the enormous weight of her hopes across the ocean.

She awoke hours later bathed in softly colored moonlight, to the sound of rain on the tin roof of the old building. Her body was tired and heavy with sleep. She stretched her limbs and began her walk to the massive wooden doors. She placed her palms gently on the door and then willed her tired arms to push against it.

In all of her dreams, she could have never imagined this moment. The smell of rain filled the air as it pounded down around her. Her clothing was instantly soaked and clinging to her frame. Her skin began to tingle, and her breath was completely gone, for standing at the end of the sidewalk was her soldier. Dressed in soaking dress blues, and holding a light blue satin ribbon in his left hand.

She ran and threw her body into his. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms wove around his neck. His arms encircled her waist and held her tightly to his body. She didn't know how he had found her, or why he hadn't told her he was coming home. Questions would have to wait, because he was here and she just wanted to feel him. She wanted to touch him, trace his lips with her fingertip, and run her hands over his cropped hair. Her words had said everything to him over the last twelve months, and now she wanted her body to speak to him.

"Please say something, I need to hear your voice." His voice was deep, and she believed it to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

She pulled back slightly and looked into his dark eyes. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

The words had barely left her lips before he took her mouth in fiery kisses. He continued to place sweet tender kisses all over her face, as he stumbled up the walk towards the church. His shoes made a squelching noise, and they laughed together. He turned around and pushed his back into the door.

She had never felt so completely loved in her entire life. Her body was bathed in his pure adoration and devotion. They kicked their shoes off, as they stumbled toward the altar steps completely entwined in each other.

He swept her into his arms, and carried her up the three steps. Gently, he laid her onto the carpet in front of the stained glass. His body hovered over hers, and she was in complete awe of him. His features glorified by the brilliant colors of moonlit glass.

His eyes bore into hers. "Are you…. Is this…?" He wanted to be sure that she was comfortable with what was about to happen.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," her voice held conviction and confidence.

Fingers and hands tripped over buttons and zippers. They were an uncoordinated mess in their haste to come together, but when they did, she cried out his name in exaltation. They were lost in complete rapture, and the wholeness that this moment brought.

They lay spent on the itchy carpet, and she was wrapped gently in his warm love.

"Excuse me. Um, hello?" A soft voice and gentle prodding woke her. The chapel was bathed in brilliant colors, as the bright sun pushed through the stained glass.

Alice squinted her eyes at the woman standing over her, and then swiftly moved to cover her naked body with her hands.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The woman asked kindly.

She was not alright. Her hands met the material of the soft cardigan sweater she had worn yesterday. Her hands shot out to the space behind her. He wasn't there.

"I'm… I'm fine." The words stumbled out of her mouth as the tears began to make their way down her face.

It was all a dream. She was still alone. Her chest was still empty because he still held her heart worlds away.


	4. Plea: Stay

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**Huge thanks to the beta. I've got comma issues, and she is the only cure. Also, thank you for all of the reviews! They make my day!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Plea**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant(dot)dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

The scene is set, and she won't back out this time. She had planned to do this once before, but he had come home early and looked at her with loving eyes and a happy smile. She couldn't do it, so she lied about them taking a trip for the weekend. He had been so excited to get away, just the two of them. It had been a beautiful weekend, and she hadn't wanted to come back to reality.

They had met approximately two years ago at a bank. She was taking out a loan, and he was depositing a check. It should have been apparent to her then that they shouldn't get involved. She was in so much debt, and by the looks of his check, he did well for himself. She had wanted to back away, but he smiled at her and any resolve she had held melted away.

So, for two years they loved each other. Bella had never believed that love like this could exist. It was passionate, fiery, sweet, infinite, and all consuming. She often thought it felt like a dream, or something that existed so far out of this world that holding onto it would be nearly impossible. Edward would have told her that anything is possible, but she knew better.

She couldn't fault him for his endless optimism. His entire life had existed in positive experiences, flowery words, and bright colors. If Bella's life had been so brilliant, she would be his match. Together they would be bright and beautiful, and in endless love.

Bella would never be bright and beautiful. Outside of Edward, she had only ever known vile, desolate, depraved love. In truth it wasn't love at all, but it was all she had ever seen of love. These people said love, but did loathsome and terrible things to each other. These people, she could hardly bring herself to call them parents, cheated, lied, walked away, screamed, and disregarded.

She existed in the desolate black world of a mother who cheated, a father who walked away without turning back, and alcoholism that left a young girl fending for herself and raising her mother.

Three weeks ago, they had been doing well. It was their two year anniversary, and Edward had out done himself. They sat down for dinner and began simple conversation. The words flowed easily and eventually they were talking about their future. In their two years together, Bella had successfully avoided this conversation. He wasn't going to let it go tonight. He brought up marriage and children. He wanted it, every single piece of the fairytale puzzle. It had led to a huge fight, in which Bella had to attempt to get her point across. She didn't want marriage or children; she didn't want someone else to depend on her, because chances were, she would only let them down.

She let him have it. She finally filled him in on exactly what childhood had been for her. Stories that involved things that children should never know. She told him of how she would sleep in front of the door in order to be sure that her mother made it home from the bar. She was an expert on preparing meals out of nothing, and sometimes without electricity. She recounted every single memory that made the thought of having children seem like a nightmare.

He had told her that some people just weren't meant to be parents or just weren't meant to be married. Renee and Charlie were prime examples for both categories. She didn't believe that was the case. Everyone has the capacity to love, but sometimes circumstances alter our ability to love as freely as we would like. With tears streaming down her face she turned to him, and told him that no one gets married or has a baby thinking that they are going to screw it up. Bad things happen, and in turn they destroy the good things. She wasn't willing to take the chance.

After that conversation, he had looked so wounded. She had backed off, but she knew that she would have to go. He would never willingly leave her, but he wanted things that she didn't have to offer. They had been stolen from her in the supposed innocence of childhood, and she had nothing to offer but empty hands and a broken spirit. Bella decided that she had to face her reality.

Reality didn't involve Edward, or the life they had built together for the last two years. Bella's reality didn't involve diamond rings, white dresses, picket fences, and tiny fingers and toes. It wasn't because she didn't deserve it. Bella deserved every ounce of happiness that life had to offer, but she couldn't make herself believe that love and happiness could be forever.

The large silver suitcase sat empty at the end of their bed. She stood just in front of it, preparing herself for the moment he walked through the door. She willed herself to be like the suitcase, empty and void of feelings and heart.

Originally she was just going to pack her suitcase and leave. She didn't want to watch him fall to pieces. She never wanted to see the scars that her words would carve into his skin. She had packed her bag and written the letter before she realized that it wouldn't work. He would search each corner of the earth to find her. He wouldn't give up that easily. He would need to hear the poisonous words leave her mouth, and watch as her feet walked over the shattered pieces of his heart. He wouldn't understand, but he would know without a doubt that she had left him willingly.

She heard his key turn in the lock, and her heart picked up its pace. The sound of his keys landing on the counter sent her flying to their closet. She grabbed the first thing her fingers touched as his voice rang out.

"Hey, babe. I'm home."

She said nothing, as she counted his footsteps from the door to their bedroom. Twenty four.

She began bunching the ball of clothing into the bag, just as he entered the door.

"Are we going away again?" He asked incredulously.

"I can't do this anymore." Her heart is seizing in her chest. Sputtering beats and she is gasping for air.

"Can't do what?" He has crossed the tiny space that separated them. His hand lies gently on her arm, and it's causing her stomach to turn.

"This. Us." She chokes out. Instantly, she feels the shift. It pours through his finger tips, and straight into her heart. Complete fear. The awful feeling that the most important thing you have ever known has somehow slipped away without you knowing it. His grip tightens, as if he believes that if he just holds on tighter she won't fly away.

"Yes. Yes, we can." He doesn't understand. She is stumbling and lost in love. It's the scariest thing she has ever known. In Bella's life, love had meant nothing but screaming goodbyes and haunting emptiness. She wasn't whole, and he deserved more than broken.

"No." Her voice is firm and it surprises her. He won't love her when she lets him down, when she runs, or when he discovers she doesn't even love herself.

The contents of her bag are random. She is pulling and grasping for anything to throw inside. It doesn't matter what she forgets, she won't be back. When she walks away from him, she will walk into nothing. A sea of bitter oblivion that will completely own her.

"You can't promise me forever and then walk away." She can. She has. She will. He won't love her after this.

"Watch me." It should sound cold and unfeeling. Instead the words catch in her throat and come out staggered and begging. The sound of the metal teeth of the zipper reverberates in the empty room. There is nothing left here. She has destroyed it. Destroyed herself. Maybe even destroyed him.

The door is hollow wood and cold metal under her fingertips. He is on his knees behind her.

"Don't do this. Please. Don't." She makes the mistake of turning around, and instantly he seizes her legs. His arms tighten around her thighs and his head rests against her stomach.

"I need you. I love you. Why isn't that enough? Why am I not enough?" She feels his warm tears soak her shirt, and he is shaking.

She gently detaches his arms from her body and quickly opens the door. Behind her, he grasps at the air hoping to catch her again but is blinded by his tears. The door closes behind her, and his agonizing screams rip through the air and torment her soul.

His words echo in every fiber of her being.

_Why isn't that enough?_

_Why am I not enough?_

Every part of her is broken. No one wants broken. Not her mother. Not her friends. She would walk away so he could have complete and whole. Walking away is her painful way of saying I love you.


	5. Juvenile: Let them eat cake

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is different for me. Hopefully it works. Huge thanks to my lovely beta, Kristi! She keeps me from spelling Renee wrong, and fixes my comma issues. She's 9 different kinds of awesome.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Juvenile**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant(dot)dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward (sort of) (AU AH)**

**Rating: T**

Morning arrived in Forks' usual fashion. The day dawned dreary and gray as Renee placed Bella into her booster seat. As they drove to the pre-school, Renee noticed the intense look on Bella's tiny face.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly, tipping her face upward to look at Bella in the rear view mirror.

"Mama, do you think we will get to play outside this morning?" The space between Bella's little eyebrows was now marked with the wrinkle of worry.

"I don't know, baby. Those clouds don't look so good."

Bella gave a small sigh from the backseat and placed her forehead against the window. Cottony masses of blue gray clouds hung low in the sky. If it rained, Bella would miss outdoor play time with her best friend, and it would ruin her whole day.

Bella's four year old worries were unfounded. The raindrops stayed hidden in the clouds, and as they pulled into the parking lot of her school Bella saw a familiar face. Pressed in between the black iron bars of the fence that separated the playground from the parking lot, were Edward's ruddy cheeks and green eyes. His downy bronze hair moved back and forth in the breeze and he was beaming at her.

Renee helped Bella out of the car and into the school. They placed her pink lunchbox in the refrigerator, and made their way outside.

Ms. Victoria was waiting near the gate for them, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, Bella." Bella loved being in Ms. Victoria's class. She had wild red hair, and a personality to match.

Bella smiled at Ms. Victoria, and said a quick hello as she made her way to Edward.

"Love you, too, honey!" Renee called after her.

Ms. Victoria placed her hand on Renee's shoulder. "Those two are a funny pair. I've never seen them argue, and he only smiles when she is around. It's quite cute."

"Yeah, well, her father isn't too thrilled about it."

"Oh, it's just puppy love." Ms. Victoria waved off Charlie's over protective worries. "They are only four."

"I suppose. Thanks, Victoria. See you this afternoon."

Ms. Victoria turned back just as Edward's chubby hand took hold of Bella's.

They marched toward the right hand corner of the play yard where they always sat. The school had just put in a brand new playground this year. The vibrant reds, yellows, and blues didn't call to Bella and Edward, as they had to the other children. Every day during outdoor play time, they made their way over to the rocket ship. It was constructed out of metal pipes, with a large tube attached to the back that the children could crawl in and out of. None of the other children played with the rocket ship because its blue paint was faded and chipped.

Edward stood back and let Bella climb in first, and he followed shortly after. They rested their heads against the side of the tube, and put their feet up in front of them.

"Did you get invited to Rosalie and Jasper's birthday party?" Edward asked, as he wiggled his way to getting comfortable.

"Yeah, but my mom says I can't go."

"But it's at Inflatable Wonderland. You have to go."

"My mom doesn't like bouncy things. She just doesn't." Her voice holds a note of sadness over this fact, but her face is contorted in confusion. Neither of them can understand why someone would dislike an entire room full of bouncy houses.

"Oh." His rosy face fell.

"What did you bring for lunch today?" Bella and Edward had shared lunches ever since her first day at school. Her mom hadn't been paying attention when she packed her lunch, and had given her two pudding cups. Edward's mom didn't buy pudding cups, so Bella shared hers with him.

"Nothing good." He answered glumly.

"I put an extra pudding in my lunch this morning while my mom was in the shower." At this statement, his face lit up.

Suddenly, Edward's face got very serious. He placed both hands on Bella's puffy little cheeks. "Can we be friends for always, Bella?"

He is squishing her cheeks in and her lips are puckered like a fish. "Uh huh." She says, as she nods her head.

"You know, if we got married you could live at my house."

"Really?" She asks excitedly.

"Yep. That's what married people do." His statement is business like and very matter of fact.

"Oh." She says, as she places her hand on her forehead in what Charlie calls her thinking pose. "What else do married people do?"

Their conversation is long and detailed, as Edward explains the in's and out's of married life to Bella. They decide that someday, they will be married.

Renee pulls her car into the parking lot, and sits for a minute watching her daughter smile brightly at the little copper haired boy.

They truly are adorable together, and their smiles seem endless when the other is around.

They collect Bella's things, and she gives Edward a hug. Renee rolls down the window, so that Bella can wave as they drive out of the parking lot.

"So, how was school?" Renee asks, letting go of the button that rolls the window up. Bella is smiling in the backseat.

"Well, mama," she says, as she lets a tiny giggle slip through her little red lips, "when Edward and me get big we are going to be in love." Peals of laughter ring out from the backseat.

Renee silently curses every damn Disney Princess movie ever made. "You and Edward, huh?"

"Yes, mommy. We will grow up and be in love and get married." She says as she erupts in a new fit of giggles.

Renee begins to wonder where this idea of marrying Edward has come from, and what on earth does it even mean to a four year old.

"What do you think you do when you get married, honey?" Silently she prays that Bella's answer does not involve the removal of clothing or a bed.

She pauses momentarily, as though she is trying to remember something. The laughter has stopped, but a small smile still plays on her face. "Well, you have cake. A lot of cake."

"Oh…. And then what do you do?"

"Then you have some juice. Edward likes apple juice."

Renee nods her head. "What happens after you are married, Bella?"

"Mommy, Edward says that after you get married you have a baby shower. I told him I don't really like babies, and he said that is ok. Is it ok, Mom?"

Renee smiles gently, perhaps Edward isn't so bad after all. "That's fine, honey." It's hard to explain to a four year old that life can truly take you anywhere, and that marriage isn't all cake and juice. Renee gently explains to her daughter that she can do anything she wants to. She hopes that Bella understands that there are lots of options to explore before making big decisions about love and marriage. Options like… kindergarten.


	6. Vivid: Daughter

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Vivid**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), distant (dot) dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: It's not really a "pairing" per se. Characters used: Edward and Renesmee. (Canon)**

**Rating: T**

His human memories had become muted and murky. Remembering his life was like trying to see through troubled waters. It was all vague images, and watercolor pictures.

Now, every memory of his life as a monster was distinct. Each image of the death sentence of eternity is etched in crystal clear imagery.

It had haunted him, until now. He wants to remember this forever. He wants well-defined pictures of curly bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. She is the living breathing representation of the fact that keeping him "alive" wasn't a mistake.

This tiny being gives him purpose.


	7. Sour: Morning Breath

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Not my best. It works for me though.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Sour**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward (Canon)**

**Rating: T**

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth." She has the covers pulled up just over her nose. He could just yank the covers off and kiss her, but as always she has a choice.

"Your morning breath doesn't bother me. Trust me. Your blood is the only thing I can smell."

"Nice try."

He turns and puts his face in front of Bella, his lips perfectly in line with hers. He exhales and looks into her eyes.

"Please, Bella."

She presses a quick kiss to his lips, and then scampers to the bathroom to brush her teeth.


	8. Wood: Picture Frames

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**Huge thanks to my lovely beta, Kristi! Someday I will learn to use comma's correctly, and I will still send her my stories to read first because she put up with my non-comma using self. **

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Wood**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant(dot)dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward (AU AH)**

**Rating: T**

He is sitting awkwardly in a chair that is upholstered with itchy orange fabric. His legs are bouncing nervously, and his eyes are darting haphazardly around the room.

Pictures in wooden frames hang on the walls, sit on the desk, and are propped up on the window ledge. The frames vary in size and shape. Some are smooth and polished, while others are rough and unfinished. They all have one thing in common; tucked safely under the shiny glass are pictures of her. They are of her in various stages of her life, doing an array of different things.

Any second the knock would come on the front door, and he would enter this room that was lined, floor to ceiling, with memories of his little girl.

He would come in and ask the one question that Charlie had dreaded for years.

He was asking for her. For her hand. For her heart. A heart that had belonged solely to him for twenty-five years. His girl.

She had called earlier in the week to say that they would be coming to visit at Edward's request. Her voice was bubbly and excited. She knew what would be happening, and he had spent the rest of the week preparing himself.

His hand brushed the shiny cherry wood frame in front of him.

Bella only minutes old, wrapped in a generic white, pink, and blue hospital blanket.

Nothing could have prepared him for the moment he had first held her. Someone once said that the decision to have a child is like deciding that your heart will forever walk outside of your body. He couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of this, until her tiny brown eyes found his. She was his heart, wrapped in wrinkly pink skin and shining brown eyes.

Even though she had taken his heart, she gave hers right back to him. For twenty-five years he had managed to keep it safe. While his heart had wandered through elementary school, high school, and college, her beautiful heart had remained with him. Now, he was going to have to let it go. She was willingly offering it to someone else.

It was a part of life, and he understood that. But just as nothing can ever prepare you for the monumental moment of meeting your daughter, absolutely nothing can prepare you for the moment that you will give her away.

A soft knock sounded against the door.

"Daddy?" Her sweet voice called out.

"Uh…yeah?" He's not ready. It's not time.

"Can we come in?" The door knob begins to turn, and he takes a deep breath.

He has met the boy many times. He had visited numerous times, and even attended a family vacation. Charlie had liked him well enough, until now.

He is clinging to her hand and she is beaming at him.

"Bella, would you mind if I had a minute with your dad?" He's nervous. He should be.

"Sure." She answers enthusiastically. She walks over to give Charlie a hug, and whispers in his ear, "I really love him, Daddy."

Dammit. Now he is screwed. He can't deny her anything. He's never been able to. His eyes fix on a Popsicle stick frame that sits on the window ledge.

Bella in her first cast.

She had insisted on removing the training wheels on her bike, even though her toes barely touched the ground. She had begged, and then thrown in a "Please, Daddy". Moments later, she was screaming in the passenger seat of his truck as they drove the well traveled road to the emergency room.

The boy cleared his throat, bringing Charlie out of his reverie.

"Edward."

"Mr. Swan."

Awkward silence hung thickly in the air. It was stifling, but Charlie wasn't going to ask. If he wanted to do this, he needed to ask himself.

"I need to ask you something, sir." The boy was polite, and this irked him. Why couldn't he be rude? Why couldn't he give Charlie a reason to dislike him?

Charlie nodded silently.

"Bella and I have been dating for two years. In those two years, she has become my entire life, sir."

Charlie nods again, and his eyes focus on the rough wooden frame that hangs on the wall in front of him.

Bella with her feet planted firmly on his toes.

She was dressed in a little blue dress with daisies printed all over it and a matching hat. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt with a daisy that she had tucked in the pocket.

She was his world, how could she be someone else's life?

"I love her. Very much, sir. I'd like to ask her to marry me, but I'd really like your permission."

How do you give someone permission to take the most beautiful thing you have ever known? Who on earth came up with the tradition of asking the father in the first place? Wouldn't any father in his right mind say no?

Charlie sucked in a deep breath.

"Edward, do you see that picture right there?" Charlie's calloused finger pointed to a picture that he knew Edward had never seen before.

Bella in her cap and gown at her college graduation.

Charlie stood on her right with his arm around her shoulder. Edward stood to her left with his arm around her waist. Charlie was looking directly at the camera, and she was looking at Edward.

When he had gotten the pictures back from the photo lab, this was the picture that had told him his days were numbered. They were completely lost in each other.

Edward nodded.

"I knew in that moment that this was going to come eventually. Regardless, that is my little girl. I read her fairytales, painted her toes, and held her when she cried. She has been my life for twenty-five years."

"She's an amazing woman."

"She has always been amazing. Some day you will know how this feels, and when you do you will come back and thank me for giving you this gift. It is the hardest thing I have ever done, but I will do it for her. Don't hurt her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." By the way Edward is smiling, there is no way Charlie can doubt his feelings.

Charlie offers his hand to the boy, and Edward shakes it firmly.

"You have my blessing."

Later that evening, she bounces back through the door with a shining stone on her hand, and twinkling tears in her eyes.

She throws herself into his arms. "I'm so happy, Daddy."

In that small moment, she is still his little girl. She is still the tiny thing that pranced around in Cinderella dresses, ran through the sprinkler with purple Popsicle juice dripping down her chin, and giggled uncontrollably as his mustache tickled her cheek.

"I love you, Bella." He whispers into her hair.

"I'll always love you, Dad."


	9. Erosion: Weight of it all

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is the first piece I have written that I am actually nervous to put out here. I've got some serious butterflies going on right now. **

**This is Firefly's Bella and Edward, 10 years later. You can read Fireflies here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5350587/2/The_Twilight_25**

**My beta is amazing. She keeps you all from having to read a comma confused mess. She's lovely!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Erosion**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

"Did you watch The Wizard of Oz as a child?" Her eyes are cast somewhere far away, and her fingers drift lazily over the brittle brown grass of a space that would always be theirs.

He lets out a puff of air that she believes to be somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. He nods his head, and continues to run his calloused fingers through her shiny brown hair.

She can't remember exactly how they got here. Somehow the innocence of first love had been chipped away by the harsh realities of the real world. They had tried to stay in touch through the end of high school, but circumstance and schedule made it nearly impossible. Eventually, his phone calls stopped coming and she believed that he had finally moved on. In truth, his mother had left his father. Carlisle was left alone with four children, and was having trouble keeping food on the table, let alone having a phone line.

Their wedding rings sat idly on the rock next to them; weighty metal reminders that they no longer belong to each other. She had been married five years ago to a sweet boy she met in college. He had been married six years ago to a girl who tried her best to hold him together.

"When I was a little girl, I would sit on the top of my playhouse and blow bubbles. I liked to pretend they were mini-Glindas taking off on an amazing journey in those iridescent globes."

This time a real laugh escaped him. It was different from the one she had heard so many times ten years ago; a time in their lives when they could literally live on love, smiles, and laughter. His laugh was now throaty and gruff; worn away by years of living with everything but love.

She slapped him playfully. "Shut it. I was an only child. What the hell else was I supposed to do to entertain myself?"

Their bodies stiffened at the playful moment. They had become so few and far between.

Her parents had given her the cabin as a wedding gift in hopes that she and her new husband would continue the family's tradition. Bella's husband didn't like the cabin, and he was allergic to almost everything. They had just celebrated their first anniversary when Bella had made the trip to Lake Crescent to check on the cabin. She had stopped in a local bar to have a glass of wine, and saw him leaning against the counter with a beer in his hand. The shining rings on their fingers didn't go unnoticed, but the life had crept back into her cheeks, and he was smiling again. After that night in the bar, Bella would make the trip one week out of every year to check on the cabin, and on the last day they would always meet here.

They would spend the entire day in the field where the corrosion had begun; the place where the first break in the foundation had been made. Neither of them could have ever imagined that the love they had discovered ten years ago in the small clearing would have stuck with them. In the midst of everything life has tried to give them, the sting of first love has remained on their skin; a tingling reminder of what could have been.

Things never got physical, because they both knew that it would cause the final piece to fall away. In the beginning making love had put him back together. She had taken his broken, distorted pieces, and used her love to make him whole. It was different now. They were both delicate, with hearts that had taken on years of wear.

It didn't need to be physical though. The weight of the emotions was certainly enough. This love held no limits and no boundaries. It couldn't be stopped by time or distance. Each time their eyes met, her heart soared and another piece fell away, because in truth, it should belong to someone else.

"Sometimes I wish we could live in the innocence of adolescence forever. I wish that it could be completely indestructible."

He rests his chin on her head and inhales. "I miss that weightless feeling."

"What are we going to do? We can't keep living like this. It's not living at all." This statement had been made too many times to count. One of them always said it, but neither of them could figure out the answer where no one got hurt.

"I don't know, but you can sit beside me when it all comes crashing down." With this statement she knows that they truly cannot continue this way. They will hurt the people who love them more than anything.

She takes his hand in hers and squeezes three times. Three words, three squeezes.

I.

Love.

You.

If the words escaped her lips the pieces of her heart would follow soon after. So many promises have been broken over the years. They had made promises of forever to other people, he had promised himself that he would never hurt someone like his parents had hurt each other, and she had promised herself that her marriage would be everlasting. Yet, with each meeting these promises were washed away.

There was one promise that had managed to survive all of these years. There was one thread that still managed to hold them together.

"I need you to say it. Tell me that you wouldn't trade it for anything. Tell me that it's worth everything we will destroy."

"The answer is the same for me now, as it was for you then." He pulls back gently and tilts her face so that she is looking at him.

She knows the answer hasn't changed. It will always be the same for them. This answer is essential. She hopes it will keep this one last piece intact.

_If there are any promises that last forever, let it be this one,_ she thinks.

"Promise." Her heart is willing him to say that there is one piece of them that remains in the rubble of the lives they have attempted to create outside of each other.

His hand squeezes hers three times. "Orchids and snow angels."


	10. Touch: Need

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**Welcome to Smutville, my friends! If you can't legally enter a strip club (that's 18 where I live), then you should skip this chapter. **

**This was written, scrapped, and re-written. It's even better because of Kristi's handy (hahaha) beta work. Puffy hearts for Kristi! I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Whether or not I can write the smut is still unconfirmed in my brain.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Touch**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M (like MAJOR M. NC-17 kind of M)**

The living room is bathed in soft reverent moonlight. She has set up a pillow and blanket in the middle of the room. Her furniture had been moved out earlier that morning, and was on its way to their new apartment in Washington.

Their apartment.

She and Edward had been dating since their freshman year in college. It was her first day maneuvering around the campus, and she had under estimated the amount of time it would take to get to her class. She stumbled through the door fifteen minutes late, but because it was the first day, the professor was just beginning to go over his syllabus. As soon as the syllabus was placed in her hands, Bella realized she was in the wrong class. Just as she stood to leave the room, the copper haired boy across from her shot out of his chair and made his way to the door. They bumped into each other and made awkward introductions. Not wanting to walk into their classes thirty minutes late, they decided to skip them and have a cup of coffee instead. A complete lack of direction and sense of time had brought them together, but complete devotion and unwavering love had kept them together.

Upon graduation, Edward had received a job offer from a large corporation in Seattle. The decision to move together just seemed right, and so he asked her to join him. Just one week after graduating, he packed up his apartment and moved to Seattle. Bella had to stay behind and finish out the last two weeks at her current job. She had told him that three weeks wasn't that long to be apart, but she realized that she was wrong. Three weeks without Edward had been pure torture. Her body longed for his touch, and the sound of his voice sent her heart into a frantic beat. She simply missed the nearness of him. She had asked him to fly out and help her pack up, but he had training that week and wouldn't be able to make it.

Tomorrow morning she will load the rest of the boxes into her car, and make her way to him. She is surrounded by boxes, newspaper, and packing tape. The walls are bare, and she feels completely alone.

Her phone chirps next to her.

_I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you so much it actually hurts._

She sighs deeply, knowing exactly how he feels.

_We're almost there, baby. Just one more day._

This was the longest they had ever been apart. Cell phones and web cams were their only link. She had done things in the last three weeks that she had sworn she would never do. Her will power was no match for his husky voice and wicked words. She found her fingers drifting down her stomach; her body seeking sweet release from the unrelenting torture of his breathy temptations. It was never enough; each touch left her body aching for his. The simple memory of his words sent a wave of arousal over her body. She needs him to come and untie this knot that has formed in the pit of her stomach. Only he can make her come undone.

The quiet tweet of her phone echoes in the empty space.

_Call me. I need you._

She'd never felt such desperation from a text. He didn't need to explain how he needed her; she needed him just the same. He was essential. The beat of her heart. The breath in her lungs.

She quickly dialed his number, and put the phone to her ear. The anticipation of his voice coming over the line sent a shiver down her body.

The line clicked, and her breath stuck in her chest. She had expected to hear his deep timber, but was met with shallow breathing.

"Edward?" She's not quite sure what is going on, but the sound of his breath is setting her on fire. Reminding her of all the times she has felt the passion-filled pulse of his breath against her skin.

"I'm here," he pants. And he is. He is everywhere.

"I miss you," she says simply.

"You have no idea," he whispers back. "You were in my head all day today. Hearing your voice isn't enough. I need to feel you."

His words cause her to wriggle slightly. The soft flannel fabric of his pajama pants rubs gently against her skin, as she stretches her legs out in front of her in an attempt to relieve some of the building tension between them.

"I wish you knew what the simple thought of you does to me," she breathes. His effect on her is instantaneous. She feels her nipples harden beneath the thin cotton of her shirt, the rush of pure lust between her legs, and the charge of heated desire that stings her skin.

"Tell me." She hears the faint sound of fabric shifting against bare skin, as he shifts in his bed.

"It's like I have no control over my body." Her hands have already begun to roam freely. "The pressure is so intense that I can't concentrate on anything else."

"Do you feel it now, Bella?"

"Mmmmhmmmm," is all that she can manage. Her hand has drifted down to the juncture of her thighs beginning its slow torture.

"Remember when you first moved in to that apartment?" He asks. She remembers it perfectly. He had taken her in every room, on every surface. He had promised to fuck her senseless, and in truth when they had finished she could barely remember her name.

"Yes," she hisses. She begins to imagine what he is doing. She has always enjoyed watching him touch himself; the way that he knows exactly what his body needs, and the intense concentration on his face. She imagines his hand working slowly, twisting slightly at the head, before making its way back down.

"I will do it again when you get here. My dick has been constantly hard, because my hand is nothing compared to you."

"My fingers are nothing like yours," she pouts.

"Do they feel good? Do they help, baby?" He has never come right out and asked her to touch herself, but he has subtle ways of telling her that he wants her to.

"Mmmmm," she murmurs. Her fingers have slipped into the opening on the front of his pajama pants, and are moving swiftly over her clit. Soft moans echo back and forth through the phone. They are each seeking some sort of relief from each other, but will settle for the knowledge that the need is still there; the need for more than just what hands and fingers have to offer.

"Please," he begs. She hears his motions increase in speed. The noisy strike of skin on skin as his hand moves swiftly up and down.

"Edward!" She cries, as her fingers pick up their pace. She knows him well enough to know that he is close, but he won't let go until she does. "God, I need you."

The sound that comes from him is guttural, and she can't take much more. Her legs have begun to twitch with each movement of her fingers. A thin layer of sweat covers her body, and she just needs him to say something.

"Come on, baby." He coaxes.

Her hips are bucking off of the ground, and a long low moan escapes from her lips. "Unghhhhhhhh!"

"I'm right there, baby. Right there."

There is no more talking, only the sweet sounds of breathy moans drifting over the miles between them.

The thrill of pleasure rushes through her limbs, and she is suddenly drowning in ecstasy. Frantic cries of rapture tear through the empty room.

His throaty grunts are sounding in her ear as she floats back into reality.

"Ahhhhh!" With that noise, she knows he is just as gone as she is.

She is sweaty and spent. There are very few words that her lips can actually form in this moment, but she needs to say these.

"I love you," she mutters, soft and simple.

"Me, too. More than you will ever know."

She will know, though. When his fingers finally meet her skin again, when it is his touch that takes her to the edge, and when his skin presses into hers slick with perspiration. It is in these moments that he pours love into her, filling her completely and allowing her to feel full with every bit of love he has to offer.


	11. Raindrops: Wash me away

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Raindrops**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward (New Moon, Canon)**

**Rating: T**

The crackle of soft drops on brittle leaves fills the air around her. As the raindrops finally touch her tangled limbs, she finds herself hoping that the Sunday school story about the Ark is true. She hopes for endless rain to fall from the sky.

This indefinite rain would fill the earth around her and leave her breathless and light. Tidal waves will remove the heavy aching feeling that he has left behind.

_Wash me away_, she prays.

She refuses to live the rest of her life knowing that she has been whole once before, but he left her incomplete.


	12. Mirror: Freshman

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Life is crazy as fuck. Someone (points to self) is getting married in 35 days. That adds a whole new level of fuckery to the insanity that is my life. With any luck I will finish up the Twi25 within the next few weeks. **

**Sloppy kisses to my awesome beta! Her level of awesome-ness is off the fucking charts!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Mirror**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant(dot)dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

She couldn't bring herself to look down at the test. Instead, she looked directly into the eyes of the girl in the mirror. How was it possible that one tiny stick could destroy everything she had ever dreamed of?

The cool glass of the mirror burnt the tips of her fingers as they trailed across her reflected image. She wished that the mirror held the magical incantation it had held in Snow White. Her lips wanted to speak the charming words that would make it come to life and spill the secrets of the future; secrets that would tell Bella that this would all turn out right in the end.

She and Edward had only been dating for a few weeks. Her mother had insisted that she start birth control before she went to college. Bella hadn't been sexually active up until meeting Edward, so she had never seen the point of taking the little pill.

In this moment, as her red swollen eyes stared back at her, she wished she had gotten into the habit earlier. In the hectic new schedule of her freshman year of college she was barely able to remember when her assignments were due. It was no excuse. She should have remembered. Too little. Too late.

She could remember the exact time that it had happened. The images played back slowly in her mind. Edward had brought her roses and taken her to dinner. By the time they made it to his apartment, what had started as a tiny spark at the beginning of their evening erupted into a blazing inferno. Their movements were quick and frenzied. When he told her he didn't have a condom, the words came out in burning breaths against her skin. Her brain began to attempt to recall the last time she took her pill, but his lips were moving against the hollow spot on her neck and she was so far gone.

The passionate moments had flown by, but now the seconds dragged on. She knew that the ticking sound she was hearing was only in her head. The slow dragging click of the hands of the clock that now counted down the seconds to the very end.

Her eyes slipped for just a moment, and fell on the reflection of the blue and white test. Immediately she recognized the answer to the only question that had haunted her mind this week. Her body sank to the floor, and she silently prayed that she would simply dissolve into the oblivion that this tiny being and its large impact had created.


	13. Voracious: I Try

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**As usual, my beta's are lovely ladies who take my coal and make it into diamonds. Sloppy kisses with church tongue for them.**

**I'm going to warn you now in case this totally turns you off to reading the rest of my Twi25. I have decided to use the rest of my Twi25 as character development and back story for Fireflies (my first Twi25 entry, I think). I will throw in some random stuff (*cough*EPOV for Mirror *cough*), but it will mostly revolve around Fireflies B&E from here on out. Let me know if you hate this idea, 'cause I care about ya.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Voracious**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant (dot) dream118**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

It is midnight on the evening before her wedding. She is sitting on the front porch of the house that they rented for the weekend. A cigarette dangles loosely between her shaking fingers. He would hate the fact that she is smoking. He isn't here though. If he was, none of this would be happening, and there would be no reason to smoke.

She ignored the constant thoughts of him for two years now. Each time his name almost slipped through her lips, she bit it back. Each time she woke up with her arms reaching for him, she wrapped them around herself. He wasn't coming back, and she could get over this.

The thoughts came non-stop today, and nothing she could do kept them away. Now, as the rain pours down around her, she allows them to overtake her.

_Where are you?_

_I still love you._

_Do you remember me?_

_Nobody knows that I still wake up thinking of you each day._

_I have nothing to give him, because I gave it all to you._

He is a wonderful man. They met at freshmen orientation, and had been close friends for two years when he admitted his feelings for her. It had been so long since she had let anyone be that close to her, and she knew that he would never ever hurt her.

They dated for two years. She grew to love him. It wasn't an all consuming kind of love. It grew with the passing days. He made her smile when she didn't think it was possible. He brought home flowers simply because he saw them, and they reminded him of her. He whispered sweet things in her ear as they made love. He was a beautiful person, and she didn't deserve him.

The front door on the house opens gently, and the cool breeze of the air conditioning touches her bare shoulder. She feels the hair on her arms raise up, and instantly the thought of his touch comes to her mind.

She shakes her head gently, and waits for her to speak.

"This has to stop." Alice says gently.

Alice defies all explanations and introductions. She is absolutely the rock in Bella's life. She listened as Bella had fallen in love for the first time, she held her as she fell apart when his phone calls stopped coming, she had encouraged her to try dating, and on the evening that Eric had proposed she finally told Bella to let go. What Alice lacked in the height department she made up for in personality. She was larger than life, and when Alice said something people listened. She was the best friend that every girl needs, but sometimes wishes they didn't have. Alice was always there, but she didn't hesitate to speak her mind and call Bella on her bullshit in the nicest way possible.

"What do you mean?"

"A promise you made six years ago to a boy in a tiny field is nothing compared to the promise you are going to make tomorrow."

Bella thought that she hid it well. She thought that no one else knew that she still carried this with her. Clearly, she was a bad liar.

"It's so hard to explain. This feeling is insatiable. It feeds on every thought and feeling I have. It takes them and turns them back to him."

Alice sighs heavily and sits cross-legged on the wooden porch. "This isn't healthy. Maybe you should talk to Jasper?"

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, who was currently working on his doctorate in Psychology. If Bella had thought it would help, she would have taken that road a long time ago.

"You don't get it. I am broken in one of those ways that just never heals."

"I could get it. You just have to tell me. What do you mean?"

Bella pauses for a moment in an attempt to come up with the best way to explain her brokenness. "It's like when you were a child and you had a favorite nightlight."

Alice nods in understanding.

"Let's say that the night light falls out of the wall and breaks. There are three very different kinds of broken, all related to how hard the fall is. There are certain ways in which you could put it back together and it still might shine the same way. Other times, little pieces fall away and the light leaks through in tiny cracks. Then, there is the worst kind of break. The pieces get lost, and the bulb is completely shattered. It leaves you wondering where the light is, and if it will ever be restored. That last type of broken is me."

Bella watches as the realization of just how broken she is dawns on her friend. All of these years and Bella can finally explain it in a way that doesn't make her seem crazy.

"How can I help?"

"Remind me. Tell me all the time how amazing he is, because he really is. I know how insane it is to believe that this boy I spent three months with six years ago will never leave me. I know it's crazy, but it haunts me. His memory is rapacious. It steals every piece of me and makes it his."

Alice's chin fell gently to her chest, and her eyes closed.

"What is it, Alice?"

"He asked me."

"Who?"

"Eric."

"Asked you what?"

"He saw you out on the balcony at the engagement party just sitting and staring. He asked me who you were waiting for. He said you always seemed to be waiting for someone."

Bella couldn't deny that she was waiting. She was waiting for this feeling to loosen its grip on her. She was waiting for the memory of him to finally relinquish her heart and soul. It wouldn't let go, though. It took aggressive hold of all the things she desperately wanted to give Eric, claimed them all for its own, and hid them away for a person who would never know they still existed.

**A/N: I never do this at the bottom, but it's worth mentioning. I can't handle Macy Gray but Ben Taylor does a fantastic cover of her song "I Try". It's worth listening to if you get the chance. **


	14. Sky: Stars

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**I know what you are thinking. You are thinking, "This girl has to pull off 12 one-shots/drabbles in the next 4 days. Impossible!" It's gonna happen. Prepare your inboxes my friends, because you are about to be on update overload for me. I'm writing like a fiend to finish Twi25 before the 1****st**** of December. Reviews would be lovely!**

**P to the S: This is Fireflies B&E. This also hasn't been beta'ed, 'cause it's rude to ask people to beta for you on a holiday. Orit'.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt:Sky**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

A warm breeze rolls gently through the trees, as the pin pricks of light begin to take their places in the sky.

The beautiful girl next to him radiates warm light and beams joy. She is hope personified, and he can't help but believe that heaven can exist within hell.

In the gentle glow of twilight, as Bella traces words across his skin, he wishes on every star in the sky. He offers up prayers to a God that he still isn't sure exists.

_Don't take this heaven from me. Please, don't take this from me. Let it be me._


	15. Walls: Hole

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you. The updates are coming! The updates are coming! There will be a few more drabbles than I originally intended, but they are working best for me. Although, this one was planned from the beginning.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Walls**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward (Post Breaking Dawn)**

**Rating: T**

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Her voice held a confidence that it hadn't held in her human days.

Edward stared contemplatively at the large hole in the wall above Bella's old bed.

It was alright to shatter headboards and break through walls in a house full of vampires, that was normal. It was a whole other thing to do that in Charlie's house.

"What are we going to tell him?"

Bella placed her hand on Edward's back and patted gently. "Good luck with that, love."

She turned gracefully on her toes, and skipped through the door frame.


	16. Stagnant: No one

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is unbetaed. So take it easy on me. Also, I know some of you will hate me for this, but I just couldn't leave A&J unfinished. I'm not sure I will ever write "Someone" as a full length fic, and you all deserve to know what happens to Jasper. If you haven't read "Someone", head to my profile and check it out. The quote below is one of my very favorites. Leave me some love!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Stagnant**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant (dot) dream118**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

"It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."  
— Lemony Snickett

Her tiny fingers trail across the wall of plaques that mark the places of loved ones passed. The harsh cold of metal and granite serves as a bitter reminder of the sadness that marks this place.

She visits daily, because she can't keep herself away. When she had chosen to bury him her mother had told her that she would forget about him. That she would visit for awhile, but eventually she would move on. People only go through these rituals to make themselves feel better about a loved one's passing.

Alice didn't feel better. The whole experience had left her feeling robbed and cheated. They should have had lifetimes to love each other. They should have been able to buy a house, have babies, and sit in the swing on the front porch, hold hands, and grow old. They should have had all of that, but instead they got one year.

They had one whole year, but she can't move past that day. Her time is stuck there, as if the day just repeats over and over on the calendar. The minute hand never moves.

Their love was anything but traditional. They had lived and loved through letters that took journeys over oceans and continents. She believed that this only made them stronger. She had hopes and dreams for them. When Jasper returned she hoped to plan a wedding. A small family affair. A simple celebration of their exceptional love.

It had been exactly twelve months since the day they had met at the diner, and she had been waiting for eight days for a letter from Jasper. She typically received a letter daily, and on some occasions every two days. Her mind knew what was going on, but her heart had refused to believe it. Normally, she waited on the doorstep in anticipation for the mails arrival. That day, she had gone to the grocery store to purchase laundry detergent. She had purposely gone during the time that the mailman would arrive. He was late that day, and when he handed her the letter on the doorstep she fell apart. Tiny dots of soap coated the light blue porch, as she lost her grip on everything.

Alice makes her way to the soft grass, and easily traces the well tread steps to him. The ache in her chest never dulls, and there are days when she wishes that she never knew this pain. There are days that are so bad that she wishes she had never known such intense love because the pain feeds on that love.

She sinks down onto the grass in front of the stone that is now the only thing she has left of him. Her knees force the moist ground to give slightly beneath her, and her palms fall on the edge of the stone that holds his name and the very last day that she knew carefree love. The love she knows now holds nothing but pain and agony.

Just like yesterday, and the day before, she falls to pieces in front of his grave. Time means nothing without him next to her.


	17. Aesthetic: Happy Face

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**Ok. We are nearing the end of the countdown and I have a bajillion of these left to write. These aren't beta'ed, so if you see something that's totally out of whack send me a PM. As always, feedback, reviews, and constructive criticism are welcome. **

**This is EPOV for {Mirror} Freshman.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Aesthetic**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant(dot)dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

A happy face.

A fucking happy face.

Bella is sitting on the bathroom floor of her apartment crying so hard that she can't even speak, and he is staring at a blue and white stick that is proudly displaying a happy face.

That's fucked up.

Unless that happy face means that he didn't just get his eighteen year old girlfriend pregnant, someone in development should be fired. Clearly, Bella isn't happy about this. He doesn't know whether to run screaming or throw up. Where is the happy face in this situation? That pretty smiling picture does not fit the situation he has stepped into. The scenery is all wrong for the bright shining face on the ugly plastic stick.

The hiccupping sobs of the hollow girl break him from his thoughts.

He crouches down on the floor, and she looks up at him. Chocolate eyes surrounded by angry red. She gives everything away in her face. She'd done it the first day he met her. Her eyes were so expressive he knew that she was attracted to him. Now they were telling him that she was scared, and confused.

He runs his thumb gently across her cheek catching rivers of tears as he moves along.

"What…are…we…going…to…do?" She pleads. Her words are punctuated unnecessarily by her lungs that can't seem to take enough air in.

He doesn't know. He's only eighteen. His mom always said that if you aren't old enough to deal with the consequences then you shouldn't be doing it. He wishes he had listened. He's not responsible enough to handle this.

"I…uh…I don't know." As soon as the words leave his lips her body begins to shake and she's whimpering. He can't handle seeing her broken like this. She is empty and hollow. The glow that used to pour from her is gone, and he's afraid that if he lifts her into his arms she will feel like nothing. A weightless shell of the beautiful girl he met two months ago.

"Just please tell me that this isn't happening. Please." She wails.

"I wish I could, baby. God, I wish I could tell you that." He can barely finish the statement because he is falling apart right next to her. He presses his forehead gently against her temple, and tiny crystal drops fall onto her sweatshirt.

Random thoughts start to run through his head.

_Do I love her?_

_Could I spend the rest of my life with her?_

_Abortion?_

_Adoption?_

_Can you live on campus with a baby?_

The picture is laid out in front of him, and yet he doesn't have any of the answers. The only thing he knows is that yesterday his life was set to take a clear path in one direction. Today there is no path. He has no idea where to go or what to do. He has never felt so lost before, and in the midst of lost and broken is a tiny little bundle of cells that is part of her and part of him. He can't fix this, and he can't make it better. The only thing he can do is sit next to her, and hold her hand. Life will never be the same regardless of the decision she makes, but at least he can say that he was there and willing to try.


	18. Jealousy: Aisle Fourteen

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using this as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**If you haven't read Fireflies this will probably still make sense, but go read Fireflies anyways because it's part of my Twi25. Here we go. Alternate Universe. All Human. Read, review, and yell at me for procrastinating. Seriously.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Jealousy**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ) distant(dot)dream118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: There isn't necessarily a pairing. Kate/Edward/Bella are key players here. AH AU**

**Rating: M**

Cold October rain pelted the pitch black parking lot. Kate hated the chore of grocery shopping, but she hated it even more when it was raining. She let out a loud sigh, and hoped that the rain would let up before she reached home. Edward was working late this evening, and the garage door opener had decided to quit working on Monday. She would be unloading the groceries by herself, and she certainly didn't want to do it in the rain.

Her fingertips ran over the slick plastic of the door handle, and she debated whether or not she really _had _to go grocery shopping tonight. Her mind filtered through their pantry and the shelves of the refrigerator. They could probably live on cereal and spaghetti leftovers for awhile.

She shook her head and smiled to herself. She had to go. Edward's birthday was on Friday, and he deserved a nice dinner.

Kate grabbed her black umbrella, and the towel she kept in the backseat for occasions such as this. Edward had always teased her about being overly prepared, but she hated when the cereal box got soggy because of a sopping wet grocery cart.

She swung the car door open, pressed the button on her umbrella, and bolted for the sliding doors of the only grocery store in Forks.

After giving the basket a quick wipe down, she pulled her shopping list out of her purse and got to work.

Edward would be turning twenty-six on Friday, and Kate planned to make his favorite meal. She had invited his siblings over to celebrate with them. Edward chose not to have any contact with his parents, and while this bothered her she always respected his wishes.

She and Edward had been friends all through high-school, but something changed between them shortly after his mother left. He was so broken, and she longed to fix him. This boy that she had grown up with had experienced so much pain, and she just wanted to give him some kind of happiness.

Their relationship began very innocently. One evening while they were watching his brother play football, she took his hand and he didn't shake her off. He held on so tightly that she thought her fingers might fall off, but she wasn't going to let go. Not now. She wouldn't leave him, and she told him as much with her actions. She was always there. A constant and unchanging rock in his always shaking universe.

Kate stopped short when she realized her walk down memory lane had led her down the dog food aisle, and they definitely didn't have any use for that. She turned her cart to the left, and headed toward the meat counter. She asked the butcher for five T-bone steaks, and watched as he carefully selected the nicest ones in the case. With the most important part of her meal wrapped in crinkly brown paper she set off to find the ingredients for the side-dishes.

There was a bit of a traffic jam in the center aisle, so Kate took a sharp left on aisle fourteen which would lead her to the fresh vegetables. The squeaky cart came to a complete standstill and Kate's hands lost their grip on her basket.

Blood ran cold in Kate's veins. It was _her_. She would recognize _her_ anywhere. Edward didn't know, but she had seen the pictures he had tucked under the mattress after that weekend he had disappeared without any explanation.

She couldn't explain the feelings that ran through her. They made no sense. Kate wore his ring on her finger, slept in the same bed, and he had said vows of forever to her. But standing underneath the fluorescent lights in aisle fourteen, she realized what it was. Edward had loved _her_ first.

Kate wanted to believe that first loves meant nothing after so much time had gone by. She tried to convince herself that this girl couldn't possibly mean anything to Edward; after all he had married her. But there was a dull ache in her chest, and she could feel her muscles tense when she thought of the hidden pictures under their bed. This girl was engrained in him. _She_ had carved her memory into his body. _She_ had a hold on him that he had never wanted to break.

Kate realized that she couldn't stand in the middle of the aisle gawking at the woman with shining brown hair and a perfect figure. Typically, Kate had no issues with self-image. She was in shape, and her long blonde hair hung in soft curls down her back. She was beautiful, but there was something about knowing that someone else held her husband's heart in the palm of her hand that made her feel less than adequate.

Using every ounce of strength her body possessed, Kate straightened her back and pushed her cart towards the end of the aisle. As she passed her, chocolate eyes met topaz, and she mumbled a quick "hello". Kate's heart froze in her chest. It was like greeting the end of life as she knew it. She had just said hello to her goodbye.

_Pull yourself together, Kate_, she chastised. _He loves you. He chose you. You cannot let this get the best of you._

Something had shifted during that brief moment in the grocery store. Kate feared everything she had never given a second thought to. She bolstered herself against the storm that she felt blowing in to her life, and did the only thing she could do. She hoped for something different. She hoped that the light that shone through his eyes these days meant that he was happy with her and their marriage. She hoped that he would keep his promise of forever. She hoped that if he broke her heart, he chose to do it quickly and not allow the situation to drag on until they both hated each other. She hoped that even though his heart had always seemed broken that he cared enough about hers to keep it intact.


	19. Awkward: Safe

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**This will probably be the last thing I post this evening. Wedding drama has decided to descend, and I need to kick some ass. Enjoy! As always, I adore your reviews so leave me some love!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Awkward**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward AU AH (Fireflies)**

**Rating: T**

"Edward?" A deep voice came from behind him, and a strong hand laid itself on his shoulder.

He should have told Emmett no, but he needed an excuse to get out of his house. Edward turned to face the rosy cheeked store manager, Mr. Hale.

"Hello, sir." His voice came out shaky and it cracked just a little.

"Son, I'm glad to know that you are practicing safe…uh…love making, but you should really wait."

Mr. Hale blabbered on as Edward's mind shifted away. He didn't have to worry about "safe love making", because he wasn't even sure that love existed.


	20. Crave: Gummy Bears

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Just another reminder. The remainder of these entries will deal with Edward and Bella from Fireflies and Erosion. So either younger or older Bella and Edward. I hope that makes sense. My brain is fried and I'm just trying to finish up with the possibility of coherent sentences. Show me the love!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Crave**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward AU AH (Fireflies)**

**Rating: T**

"You know what I really want right now?" He asks gently trailing his fingers over the indentations of her rib cage.

"What?" She asks sweetly; voice soft and dreamy.

"Gummy bears."

"Really? I guess we could go to the store."

"No," he answers quickly and goes into the explanation of just how he likes his gummy bears. The kind in the tub that he melts into one giant gummy blob in the microwave and then cools in the refrigerator. "It takes time."

"God, you are strange." She says in wonder, as she squeezes his hand three times.

I. Love. You.


	21. Crusade: Heart and Mind

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Just another reminder. The remainder of these entries will deal with Edward and Bella from Fireflies and Erosion. So either younger or older Bella and Edward. I hope that makes sense. My brain is fried and I'm just trying to finish up with the possibility of coherent sentences. Show me the love!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Crusade**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward AU AH (Fireflies)**

**Rating: T**

They lay exposed and unbound beneath soft stars and sweet moonlight. Edward had just shone his deepest scars, and she had shown him that love doesn't heal but soothes them.

His parents had practically destroyed his chance at that pure and innocent belief of first love. First loves were supposed to be passionate, and reckless. He could only love with caution and doubt.

In those soft spoken moments of skin on skin, it had begun. The long standing battle between his heart and mind. The fight between the secrets that only the soul knows, and the fallacies the mind believes.


	22. Soft: Tree?

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Just another reminder. The remainder of these entries will deal with Edward and Bella from Fireflies and Erosion. So either younger or older Bella and Edward. I hope that makes sense. My brain is fried and I'm just trying to finish up with the possibility of coherent sentences. Show me the love!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Soft**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward AU AH (Fireflies)**

**Rating: T**

It didn't take long for Edward's sexual appetite to grow into an immeasurable need. Bella didn't mind because each time his fingertips grazed her skin she felt the familiar pull in the pit of her stomach. Edward seemed to need to have love shown to him, rather than spoken. He never questioned her actions, but doubt always seemed to lurk in his eyes when she used words.

So, when he pressed her against a tree in their meadow, and the squashy green growth soaked through her shirt she didn't squirm away. At least it was soft against her bare back.


	23. Retribution: Where do we go from here?

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Just another reminder. The remainder of these entries will deal with Edward and Bella from Fireflies and Erosion. So either younger or older Bella and Edward. I hope that makes sense. My brain is fried and I'm just trying to finish up with the possibility of coherent sentences. Show me the love!**

**P.S. Kate is adult Edwards wife. I just realized I didn't explain this in {Jealousy}.**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Retribution**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward/Kate AU AH (Fireflies)**

**Rating: T**

Kate is surrounded by crumpled sheets of paper. The fireplace serves as resting ground for the ashes of more inadequate words.

Kate is solid in her decision. She deserves so much more, and she is ready to take it. She loves Edward more than words can say, and that is exactly why she is doing this. She can't continue to watch him punish himself, and staying in a marriage with her when his entire being longs for someone else is the worst form of punishment. She can't be anyone else.

The note simply reads:

_I'm too tired to try anymore._


	24. Platonic: Same difference

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Just another reminder. The remainder of these entries will deal with Edward and Bella from Fireflies and Erosion. So either younger or older Bella and Edward. I hope that makes sense. My brain is fried and I'm just trying to finish up with the possibility of coherent sentences. Show me the love!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Platonic**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward Rosalie/Emmett AU AH (Fireflies)**

**Rating: T**

The differences between Rosalie and Bella aren't subtle. Rosalie has shiny golden hair; Bella has dull brown hair. Rosalie has blazing blue eyes, and Bella's eyes are the shade of fresh mud. Rosalie's body flows in delicate curves; Bella is all angles and elbows.

In this moment, however, Bella feels a kinship with Rosalie. When Rosalie's eyes meet Emmett's, Bella sees it. The flame that ignites and rips through their bodies is something Bella feels when Edward looks at her.

In their vast differences there is camaraderie. They both know what it feels like to have someone burn through you.


	25. Play: Twisted

**I am participating in The Twilight 25, a challenge to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. I'm participating for fun, as well as using as a learning experience. I would love your feedback.**

**This is a drabble, ****a standalone piece of fiction that is comprised of ****exactly**** 100 words. I will be writing both one-shots and drabbles. **

**Look at me! I did it!!! I finished!!! Holy crap. This has nothing to do with Fireflies or maybe it does. Read it however you would like to. Thanks to Kristi for her suggestion! Leave me some "wow I never thought she'd finish (that's what he said)" love!!!**

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Play**

**Pen name: distantxdream (LJ), 118 (FFn)**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward AU AH**

**Rating: T**

His sweaty body hovers over hers. His arms are shaking with the strength it takes to hold himself in this awkward position above her.

"Bella, just move your hips a little. This is really uncomfortable."

She begins to shift her hips, but then remembers that she shouldn't be making this easy on him.

"No."

"What?" He says through his teeth. His breathing is becoming labored, and he doesn't think he can last much longer.

"No." She repeats, and just to torture him she shakes her hips from side to side.

"Right foot red, fucker!" Emmett's voice bellows in Edward direction.


End file.
